Star Wars: Wrath of War
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Anakin Skywalker continues to try & end the raging war that has been going on for far too long. Luke and Leia are becoming more in tune with the Force as they help the rebellion. Good guys, bad guys, ex villains, & friends on all sides; people change when war is around them.
1. Assembling

Anakin swiftly moved through the dead streets. There were Imperial posts everywhere on Ryloth now which was an impressively quick change for the time that was spent since the overtaking of Coruscant yet again.

"Skywalker! Here!" Anakin turned and then motioned for Leia to follow just before the spotlights hit her. They quickly ran into the small house and found a small group of Twi'Leks.

"Where's Cham?" Anakin quickly asked.

"Dead…" Torin bit her lip. "Numa tried to protect him and died too…" she started crying. Anakin noticed the tooka doll she was holding. It was Numa's.

"She's with Waxer and Boil in the Force now… don't worry Torin…" he told her. "You are the leader now?"

The pink Twi'Lek nodded with tears. "Yea… F'yay and I… they died a month ago when they invaded the planet… our defenses broke"

Anakin looked down. He realized that his own son must have been born by now but he stopped thinking of such things. "Well, I have the new plans for that horrible ship in charge… I have assembled a small strike team and all I need is to pick up a woman on Mandalore and we're off…" Anakin said.

"We're in… anything to avenge Cham and Numa," The Twi'Lek said in agreement.

As they quietly moved out Torin grabbed Leia's hand and gave her the tooka doll, "Numa liked you a lot… your brother too… here, for you and your sisters…" she smiled. Leia held it close. It looked different from her doll Anakin gave her years ago; hers was minty green and pink.

Padme held the new baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Qui-Gon, just like your daddy wanted," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"When is daddy comin back?" Abigail sat on the bed between Padme's legs and folded her arms, looking very unhappy.

Padme sighed, it had been quite some time since and she half expected for her Jedi knight to come running through the medical bay doors when she was giving birth to their second son. "Listen… you father… and Leia…" she looked at Luke who was standing in the doorway, "They're coming back soon and then we'll be together again". She smiled. "Okay?"

"Yea… okay… sure…" Luke sighed and walked out with Abigail.

In their time apart never once did those two pick up the comm or holo to talk to the others and that made Luke upset. Leia was his twin and like twins, he wished they were closer.

Winter seemed perfectly peaceful about things and Luke often caught her meditating like how a Jedi would. He sat down in front of her. "Why do you always do that? You're not a Jedi Winter…" Luke tilted his head and sighed.

The white blonde haired girl sighed. "I know… but it relaxes me…" she laid back on the floor. "I wonder what Leia and papa are doing…"

"Do you remember your parents?" Luke asked, brining his knees up to his chest.

She waited a moment before answering, "No…" she shortly said. Luke looked sideways. "Because every time I think of my parents… all I can see is Anakin and Padme…" she closed her ice blue eyes.

Luke took her hand, "Well… I'm sorry you lost them…" he sighed. "I just hope I don't lose my dad yet…" He looked down when he heard his comm link beep. The blondes looked up at each other with smiles on their faces.

**Meh so I started doing this one... updates will be slow I guarantee... Been a while since I did a Star Wars story... hope this will be even better than part 1! **

**I hope you will enjoy.**

**~Mar**


	2. Gathered

Mandalore seemed almost untouched on the outside. On the inside though the people were hollow, with almost no hope and seemed to lose the warrior spirit Satine gave them back after oppression and struggle. The Imperials may have not gotten to them and hurt them physically, but all trade and supplies was being cut off. The Empire was breaking their spirit.

When they arrived it was Lagos who met up with him. "Master Skywalker… Miss Leia… and friends…" she nodded to the three Twi'Lek women and Leia behind him. "I'm Captain Lagos Lins of the Death Watch…" She smiled at Anakin. "I'll take you to the general…" she turned around with a smile.

"How have things been?" Anakin walked alongside her.

The young blonde sighed. "We're surviving… Bo is ready to fight back though…" she looked up at the building they were entering. "Ever since… her brother died she… hasn't been out much…"

The small group took the lift up to the top floor. They walked in, seeing a single curved figure, standing and staring out at the gloomy city below. Anakin smiled when she looked at him. "General Skywalker…" she smirked.

"Bo-K'Tan…" he bowed. "Ready to leave?"

She was already in her armor, helmet hooked to her belt. "Others meeting up right?" she holstered her blasters and started walking out.

"I got everyone on the list," Anakin handed her the holopad of all their contacts.

Bo nodded with an approving smile as she and the others walked out. "Goru Veil went on ahead then with…Ventress, Bane, and… Clovis?" she raised an eyebrow. "Thought you hated his guts…"

"I do but all the same… my father picked him to be on his strike team…" he told her. "We're gathering everyone that either has a grudge against the Empire or who became a spy for us…" Leia frowned, looking at the city and the people around her staring as they walked to the Twilight.

A pair of small kids looked at her, "Hey is she a Jedi?"

"She's so young…" another boy looked at the others.

Leia bit her lip and stalled behind a little, "I'm Leia Skywalker," she waved. "And yea… I am a Jedi…"

"Are you and the other Jedi going to help us?" a little girl around the age of five asked.

The girl with the her wild brunette hair pulled back nodded, "Of course, in fact, that's why I'm here… we're gonna do our best to knock those Imps in their place!"

Anakin naturally heard her and smiled. "Those twins of yours have really come a long way… eh Skywalker?" Bo smiled as Leia caught up again. "You have good kids… little on the wild side… but… they're strong…"

"Thanks Bo…"

Once everything and everyone was aboard the Twilight, they headed for the underground on Coruscant. Torin's friend, F'yay, took over and got them through the cargo check and was allowed to land. For the most part, Torin and her girls were basically smugglers now, that skill of course was one reason Anakin called them for help.

The Jedi Temple remained empty except for all the storm troopers and battle droids turning the place inside and out but what the Imperials didn't know was that they made a new Holocron vault, deep under new catacombs of the Temple; perfect for any situation.

Only a Jedi could get in so Anakin and his father agreed, he'd get half of their strike team and Achone would get the other half. He placed his hand on the pad and the door slid open and they all entered the lift.

In one of the underground chambers sat Achone Skywalker with the rest of their "friends". Behind Achone stood Assajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Rush Clovis, and Goru Veil.

Anakin came back with Torin, Tammi, F'yay, and Bo as promised. "Now… only one person left it seems…" he looked around.

"Right here!" Luke's voice came.

"LUKE!" Leia squealed and squeezed her twin brother. She looked at Anakin, "Daddy! You never told me Luke was coming!"

Anakin sighed. "Your mother is going to kill me though when she finds out that I asked him to meet us…"

"I would have run away anyways," the blond boy shrugged with a smirk. Anakin bent over and tightly squeezed his son. "I'm so happy you made it okay Luke…"

"Back to the plan?" Assajj spoke up, folding her arms.

Anakin looked back and nodded while releasing his son, "Right…" they all gathered around a hologram that Achone set up. "If everything is going to plan, Obi-Wan and Satine are already aboard without being noticed…" the holographic model. "Satine took out the sensors here… so we're entering through here while the Twi'Leks make a distraction while coming aboard here…" he pointed to all the positions.

"Let's go then," Anakin started out first. Luke and Leia exchanged glances, the fact that their father trusted them to come and help was exciting for them.

Satine held her finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any and all foes in her path. Obi-Wan was trying to pull up the list of prisoners aboard. "Tara's on the other side of the ship now it seems… they haven't killed her yet…" He paused, "I'm not sure whether to be surprise or not…"

"Why not get started? I don't think we can hide for much longer and Anakin is taking far too long…" Satine looked nervous, constantly making sure no one was going to come in and surprise them. "I hate being in enemy territory like this… it's just the two of us in the open…"

"The feeling is mutual but if we must we must…" Obi-Wan closed the prisoner list. "Come on, there's a maintenance shaft we can sneak through down the next corridor". They closed the roster and quickly made themselves scarce.

**Well I finally finished another chapter of this. I'm doing my best to improve for the first one (I sort of cringe at looking at the first chapters of RW ^^;)**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	3. Step One

Anakin tapped his comm link several times and sighed, "Satine!?" he hissed. Still there was static on every channel he tried.

He looked back at F'Yay who nodded and crouched down on the Twilight. "They're blocking any and all transmissions except the ones through their network… do you think they were expecting us?" she raised an eyebrow at the others in the ship.

"Likely," Ventress folded her arms, "Cad, Clovis, and I were ex CIS agents so trust on this… they expected we would make a move soon… that's what happens when the rebellion is too quiet for a few months…"

Leia and Luke were sitting in the big co pilot seat, listening to the adults go on about the transmissions and such, growing tired and nervous at the same time. "Hey, if we stay here, aren't they gonna find us eventually docked to their ship like this?" Luke decided to point out the others.

"Kid's right…" Torrin agreed. "I say we just go in two or three separate groups to take of everything have to."

Achone held up the holochip of the plans he stole from Emperor's palace himself. "Three teams is best, one to meet up with Obi-Wan and Satine in the cell block, one to place charges on the bridge as a distraction and to take it over in case we will probably need to restore comm communication again, the third team will go to the reactor, disable the ion cannon so it will implode and blow this wretched thing up… much like the first time around…" he looked at his son who was responsible for that one.

"Then let's go; I hate waiting around…" Bane finished packing all the explosives and weapons he'd need to take down the command room and bridge.

The divided the teams based on everyone's skills. Cad and the Twi'Leks went to the bridge to place the charges and restore communication, Achone, Ventress, and Bo went to find the Kenobis and break Tara out to meet up at the bridge; and Anakin and twins got saddled somehow with Clovis to the reactor.

"You have to be kidding me… why does he have to be with us!?"Anakin didn't like the idea much and son and daughter seemed to not care either way, they just wanted the job done.

"Here he goes again about Clovis…" the twins whispered to each other and the Goru and the girls.

The former senator shook his head, "You don't understand I'm a professional slicer now being I'm a spy for your organization, I can get in and out of any door, disable mics and cameras all without anyone knowing, you'll need me to get into the heavily guarded heart of this place without alerting every trooper on this blaster ship!"

"I'm a pretty kriffin good slicer myself… and I got two more in training right here," he thumbed Luke and Leia.

"Son…" Achone eyed the younger Jedi who gave in grudgingly after the one word that could make him do anything besides when his wife said his name in the same tone.

So the split to perform the tasks they were assigned.

* * *

Satine poked one eye around the corner with her helmet on. "So… what do you see?" her husband asked. They were in the cell block now, yards away from where they were holding the general Tara.

His blonde wife stood back up against the wall, "Four guards outside, six patrolling and two stationed a few more other cells… I estimate around twenty in the current vicinity, I could be underestimating though and it could change when we make ourselves known…" she frowned under the metal helmet.

"Well the odds just never seem to work for us," Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt and Satine whipped out one of her pistols, loading a laser clip in it. "Just say when… and you take out the hall guards and I'll go for the ones based at the cell front-"

"Not a chance!" Satine laughed and ran right out to meet her enemy head on.

* * *

"And how do you expect to find them?" Ventress grumbled to the older Jedi and Death Watch general. "The cell block here was enormous last time they built this… and rumor has it this Malevolence is even bigger than that one!"

"Shut up, everyone!" Bo looked up, holding her hand up to signal the other two behind her. There was faint blaster firing.

"This way!" Achone started running with the red head beside him. Assajj sprinted off right after them as well, grabbing for her lightsabers, eager to finally use them on this suicide mission.

The first thing they saw was Satine whipping her black Mandalorian blade around with an elite guard with a bo staff. She kicked the trooper back and turned to look down the hallway. "Bo!?" she ran to the older sister and hugged. "Glad t see you came…"

"Jase is dead Tine…" Bo abruptly said.

The blonde's eyes widened. "I…" she looked down.

"There they are!" A volley of detonators rolled their way and the Jedi, ex Sith, and Mandalorians threw themselves aside to take cover from the explosion that hit. There would be time to talk about family matters later… that is… if they survived this.

Tara-Wan was sitting in her cell in a gray prison suit, eye patch taken from her, and looked up when she heard the bangs and grinned. "Of course… my fool of a brother," she laughed. "HEY! IN HERE YOU IDIOTS!" she banged on the door.

Moments later it opened up to reveal her family and few friends, "Well hello there general! Here to break you out!" Satine saluted, holstering her blasters. "Obi, find her armor and gear… it should be at the end of the hall".

Obi-Wan and Ventress went together. "Nice to see you made it after all Ventress," the blue eyed general hurried along. His old foe now friend rolled her blue gray eyes as a response.

* * *

Cad was mildly impressed at demolishing skill of the Twi'Leks. It was like they had an endless supply of the rolling metal balls of explosives. Their end of the plan was going well. The skirmish in the cell block was immediately forgotten when the five came right on over to the bridge.

"Now listen here… this ship is being taken over right now," Bane removed his blasters. "And unless you wanna be shot; I suggest you listen and un jam any and all lines for transmission…"

Admiral Yularen grimaced at the sight of the bounty hunter and friends, "Bane… I had assumed you were a mercenary for us… what is this all about?"

"Hired out to the highest bidder… the Rebellion keeps my pockets lined while I go in getting paid by you to back stab and leak information from you…" he answered. "Now move it before I blast you… Tara-Wan will be awfully mad because she wanted to kill you herself…"

The green eyed admiral slowly backed away and looked at the other troopers and personnel on the bridge with him, "Just do it… no doubt it's for his friends who are also aboard…"

After a minute the Duro bounty hunter pressed his comm down, "Skywalker, just let us know when you want this place going kaboom, Yularen decided to open the channels again for you".

"Blow them up whenever you see fit!" Anakin answered.

"Hell no!" Tara's voice came next. "Let me get up there and bash that idiot's skull in before I blast his brains out of his head!" she angrily roared.

Doruse shrank back a little hearing just how enraged she sounded. It was like no amount of guards and troops would keep her from slicing his head clean off. He turned and looked at one of the pilots, "prepare a small escape ship…" he nervously looked back at Cad and the Twi'Leks that were now watching over them.

**I'm alive after all. Wow been so busy working on my other stories from Lego Ninjago I run dry on ideas here! Haha anyways, I'll try and not wait so long to update this one next time. Wow I did the math and it's been like two and half months since chapter 2...**

**Well thanks for reading. I certainly hope you liked it. Have a goodnight :)**

**~Mar**


End file.
